


Bitter Truths

by ghoulshuu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, M/M, not a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulshuu/pseuds/ghoulshuu
Summary: Hide wishes he could share what he knows.





	

Hide met Kaneki in a café during the winter. It was the first time Hide went there, tempted by the colourful sign and encouraged by the blistering wind outside. He was immediately drawn to the colourless figure slouched in a dark corner, seeming more content with the hot, black coffee in his hands than anything else. He was reading a novel intently, but when Hide sat down a couple tables away from him, he glanced up curiously. Hide smiled and nodded, then ordered his hot chocolate, eager to melt to his frozen fingers.

Hide remembered the day fondly, as it was the first time he and Kaneki spoke, though Hide knew it was under questionable circumstances.

Hide knew a lot of things.

Hide was leaving the café, noticing another person leaving at the same time. Hide could not see their face, only their vague shape and stature. Unsure, Hide loitered outside the shop, hoping his instincts were wrong. The person immediately strolled down an alley adjacent to the café and Hide felt his stomach sink.

“It’s cold to be standing out here. Are you waiting for someone?” Kaneki’s voice was soothing and warm. Hide liked it quite a lot the first time he heard it (and he came to like it even more).

“I’m not.” Hide smiled at Kaneki, the shop door swinging shut behind him. “I’m actually on my way home.”

Kaneki frowned. “Are you walking?”

“I am. I only live a couple blocks from here.” Although Hide really did not want to walk home with a strange person lurking shadows, ready to jump him at any moment.

“It’s dangerous to walk alone at this time of night. I could walk you back?”

Hide stared at Kaneki for a few moments, then decided to trust him. He did not think Kaneki had any ill intentions. So, when they came to Hide’s doorstep, Hide invited him inside. Hide found Kaneki was a rather quiet person, and could be rather awkward as well.

“I feel kind of guilty for making you walk with me,” Hide rambled. “Can I get you something to eat or drink before you leave?”

“I’d like some coffee. I’ll get out of your hair in a bit.”

“It’s no problem. I owe it to you.” Hide encouraged Kaneki to sit down at his kitchen table.

Kaneki may have only planned to stay for a few minutes, but after Hide finally got Kaneki talking, he did not stop. Kaneki became a part of Hide’s life that night, and he never left, though over the months their relationship did evolve.

Kaneki usually came by late at night or early in the morning and usually stayed over for only a few hours (though Hide was sometimes lucky enough to get him for a weekend). Those were the times Hide found the most precious, though there was always an uncomfortable twist in his stomach when Kaneki sat down at his kitchen table to join him for a meal.

Hide knew a lot, even if Kaneki did not know he did.

After Kaneki would finally emerge from the bathroom, Hide would kiss him, pretending the bitterness hidden under the taste of mint was just left over from Kaneki’s coffee. Kaneki always shied away at times like those, but Hide knew that was when he needed the comfort the most. Often they would curl up on the couch afterward and Hide would hold Kaneki close, knowing how sick he probably felt.

There were many things Hide knew, but how to tell Kaneki that he knew was not one of them. He would often find himself beside Kaneki, the words on his lips, but his tongue too tangled to form them.


End file.
